Eren
Eren (エレン) is the resident of the Land of Haro. Appearence Eren, seemingly of Germanic heritage, is a young man of average height and build. He has a fairly long, yet rounded face, and sizable, expressive teal-green Eyes. His eyebrows are sparse and often furrowed, making him seem troubled or annoyed. His hair is short and dark brown, with his bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted curtain-type style. His complexion also seems somewhat more tan in comparison to other characters. He is first seen wearing regular townsfolk attire, which consisted of brown trousers, a green shirt with string tassels at the collar, a maroon coat, and simple brown shoes. He also wore a red scarf, which he gave to Mikasa the day they met. As a teenager, he is often seen in the typical Shinobi uniform when training. His casual attire consists of a long beige shirt worn with a maroon sash about his waist, brown trousers and brown shoes. He always keeps the key given to him by his father dangling around his neck on a string. Background When Eren was nine years old, he saved Mikasa Ackerman from being sold into slavery by human traffickers. On a visit to the Ackermans' home, he and his father discovered both parents murdered and their daughter missing. Fearing the worst, Dr. Yeager instructed Eren to stay within the house while he fetched the police. However Eren, wanting to rescue the missing girl as soon as possible, managed to track the kidnappers' trail to a small cabin in the forest behind the house. Opening the door to the room where Mikasa was being held captive, he found her laying on the floor with two of the kidnappers keeping watch. Feigning distress and saying that he was lost, he got them to drop their guard. As one of them closed in to pat his head, Eren slit his throat with a knife he had hidden behind his back and quickly ducked back out of the room. As the second man went after him with an ax, Eren charged him with a makeshift spear, piercing him in the shoulder. Once he was down, Eren proceeded to stab him to death in a wild frenzy while Mikasa looked on in horror. As Eren untied her in the aftermath, he was caught off-guard by the third kidnapper, who proceeded to strangle him. Mikasa picked up the knife Eren used, but balked at the thought of using it to kill someone. Eren urged her to fight back, warning her that they would both be killed if she did nothing. As Eren began to lose consciousness, Mikasa finally lost all inhibition and lunged at their attacker, stabbing him through the heart and killing him instantly. When Dr Yeager eventually returned with the police in tow, he took Eren aside scolded him angrily for his reckless behaviour. While Eren was genuinely sorry for upsetting his father, he expressed no remorse whatsoever for killing the kidnappers. When Mikasa remarked that she was cold, Eren gave her the scarf from his own neck; and when Dr. Yeager invited Mikasa to live with their family from then on, Eren accepted her with no hesitation, tugging on her sleeve and shyly insisting that they return home. Uryu Arc Part III In the year 845, Eren lives with his adoptive sister Mikasa, mother Kalura, and father Grisha in Shiganshina District. After waking up from a nightmare interrupted by Mikasa, they stroll through the city and Eren expresses anger in being kept like cattle within the Walls, and reveals his intentions in joining the Survey Corps. Mikasa scolds him, not taking his words seriously, and later reveals what he said to their parents. Eren berates Mikasa for revealing this, but Kalura is frightened, shocked and angered, expressing that the Survey Corps has a high body count, and that she won't let him join. She asks him why he wants to and he says that he wants to visit the outside world one day and is tired of living within the Walls like cattle. She begs her husband Grisha to talk some sense into his son, but Grisha says that nothing can surpass a human's curiosity. Grisha says that he will be leaving for a few days on a trip and that when he comes back, he'll show Eren what he has hidden in the basement. Enthralled, Eren joins his mother and Mikasa in waving him off. Kalura reminds him that she will not allow him to join the Survey Corps, and they exchange a heated but short lived argument before he bolts off. Kalura turns to Mikasa and begs her to look after him. Suddenly lightning strikes and the ground shakes. The civilians gather around the center of town and look up in wonder at the sight of a giant hand. Eren catches up with Armin and Mikasa and they all gawk in horror at the sight. The Cold Emperor revives the Ten Tails and proceeds to devastate several towns. This forces Eren and Mikasa to search through the panic-stricken town to find their own home. Eren repeats to himself that his home will be there like it always has been, and when they reach the corner, his mother is trapped beneath the rubble and is helpless to arise. She says that the rubble crushed her legs and she can't move, but Eren retorts back that he will carry her then, and she yells at him, saying he never listens to her. The Ten Tails is approaching the leveled house, targeting Kalura. The Garrison member, Hannes, arrives right in time, and Kalura begs that he takes the kids and run. Wanting to repay Dr. Yeager for all he has helped the village with, Hannes attempts to kill the Monster and save Kalura as well, but the massive height and frightening appearance of the Titan forces him to take Eren and Mikasa and leave Kalura behind. As Hannes carries the two on his shoulders and runs the other way, Kalura begs for her children to survive and silently cries for their return, however it is too late. Eren witnesses as the Ten Tails transfers it's Chakra to let Kalura create the Prototype version of the Tailed Beasts and leaves as she dies. As the evacuation of Shiganshina is underway, Eren, Mikasa and Hannes arrive in an alley and Eren starts attacking Hannes, crying and asking why he didn't save her. Hannes says that the reason Eren couldn't save her was because he lacked the strength, and Hannes himself lacked the courage. Eren, Armin and Mikasa are forced to depart on the boat as Eren realizes that he can never return home, and vows to kill every Tailed Beast in existence. Category:Characters